


I'm lost without you

by Kelian



Series: Ricordi romani [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Blink-182 - Freeform, Blink-182 album, Daydreams, M/M, Roma | Rome, Song - Freeform, Song Lyrics, Songfic, reflections
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelian/pseuds/Kelian
Summary: è passato qualche tempo dal primo bacio sul Colosseo ed in una limpida giornata, Leonardo si ritrova a pensare ad Ezio senza riuscire a fare null'altro, anche se dovrebbe occuparsi della Mela e dei suoi misteri.





	I'm lost without you

**Author's Note:**

> Per quanto riguarda questo capitolo devo dire che invece di essermi ispirata ad un'immagine come per gli altri due, questa volta la colpevole è stata una canzone e cioè "I'm lost without you" dei Blink-182 contenuta nell'album del 2003 Blink-182. Vi lascio la [traduzione](http://www.angolotesti.it/B/testi_canzoni_blink_182_51/testo_canzone_im_lost_without_you_36641.html>testo</a>%20e%20la%20<a%20href=).  
> Dimenticavo. In questa storia verrà usata la parola bastardo non in modo dispregiativo ma per intendere un bambino nato da genitori non sposati.  
> Detto questo, buona lettura!

**_I’M LOST WITHOUT YOU_ **

 

_I swear that I can go on forever again_  
Please let me know that my one bad day will end   
I will go down as your lover, your friend   
Give me your lips and with one kiss we begin ****

   
  
Leonardo guardava Roma stendersi ai suoi piedi dalla finestra della sua camera da letto che si trovava al piano superiore del suo nuovo laboratorio. Per fortuna l’edificio si trovava in una zona rialzata della città o la sua vista sarebbe stata preclusa dagli altri palazzi tutt’attorno. Appoggiò i gomiti sul davanzale della finestra e poi il mento sui palmi delle mani, osservando attentamente i tetti e le strade affollate chiedendosi dove poteva essere in quel momento il _suo_ Ezio. Arrossì violentemente quando si accorse di averlo definito suo, non ancora abituato a quella situazione diventata finalmente realtà, ma presto si sciolse in un sorriso pensando che ora gli apparteneva davvero.  
Sopirò piano tornando serio. Sapeva che doveva scendere nel laboratorio a studiare la Mela ma proprio non riusciva a concentrarsi quel giorno; ogni volta che ci provava si ritrovava chissà come a fare schizzi di figure intere o di piccoli particolari dell’assassino, per questo aveva deciso di salire al piano superiore subito dopo pranzo per distrarsi un po’. Non che ci riuscisse molto in effetti poiché i suoi occhi non smettevano un attimo di scrutare tutto attorno, intensamente, nella speranza di poterlo vedere anche solo per un momento mentre saltava da un tetto all’altro o si arrampicava sul muro dell’edificio a fianco impegnato in una delle sue missioni.  
Da quando aveva scoperto di essere ricambiato non aveva fatto altro che pensare a lui anche se non si erano più visti molto da allora se non per cose di ordine pratico come una qualche nuova invenzione oppure dettagli su una macchina da guerra che aveva costruito per i Borgia e che doveva essere distrutta, anche se non dimenticava mai di dargli un bacio veloce prima di andare. Lo capiva bene in fondo, per loro incontrarsi per troppo tempo e troppo spesso era davvero pericoloso e problematico ma sapere finalmente di essere amato a sua volta gli rendeva quelle lunghe separazioni un po’ più dolorose di quanto era ormai abituato però avrebbe sopportato, per lui, per loro, anche se le giornate ora sembravano interminabili e solitarie.  
Sorrise tristemente pensando a quanto l’amore in ogni sua forma potesse cambiare in pochi secondi la vista delle persone soprattutto quell’amore proibito di cui aveva appreso l’esistenza fin dall’adolescenza. Un po’ gli dispiaceva per averlo coinvolto in qualcosa di così illegale e pericoloso, avrebbe potuto rimetterci la vita.  
Qualche secondo dopo che questo pensiero gli attraversò la mente, si bloccò ad occhi spalancati e la bocca socchiusa per la sorpresa, poi scoppiò a ridere fino ad avere le lacrime agli occhi. Per essere un genio decantato a volte faceva dei ragionamenti davvero stupidi; cosa poteva mai esserci di più pericoloso ed illegale che essere un assassino? Ma dopotutto era questo l’effetto che Ezio aveva sulla sua mente sempre al lavoro, cancellava ogni altro pensiero ed il suo intelletto con un colpo di spugna facendolo sentire un essere umano invece che uno strumento con un cervello superiore. Lo faceva sentire bene. Per fortuna però quando serviva davvero riusciva a concentrarsi e riprendere le sue facoltà mentali, per questo negli anni era riuscito comunque a tradurre codici, creare armi o meravigliosi dipinti, per dire, eppure in quegli ultimi giorni per quanto tentasse di cacciarlo dalla sua testa con quel modo che aveva affinato durante i lunghi anni di segreto desiderio che ormai gli riusciva in maniera naturale, non se ne voleva andare in alcun modo, non che la cosa gli dispiacesse davvero.  
All’improvviso colse un movimento con la coda dell’occhio e girò la testa di scatto in quella direzione, attento, ma rimase deluso quando si accorse che si trattava solo di alcuni piccioni disturbati dalla ronda delle guardie sui tetti.  
Sbuffò un po’ frustrato tornando nella posizione precedente mentre si spostava una ciocca bionda dagli occhi poi spaziò con lo sguardo. La vista da lì era davvero splendida e prima o poi ne avrebbe dipinto un quadro. Rodrigo non avrebbe potuto trovargli un posto più bello dove vivere; se solo pensava che in quel momento poteva essere in una stanza più bella ma segregato a Castel Sant’Angelo per tenerlo meglio sotto controllo poteva sentire uno disgustoso brivido percorrergli la schiena. Ci avevano provato all’inizio ma lui si era opposto affermando che senza una vita normale in mezzo alla gente non sarebbe mai riuscito a concentrarsi abbastanza da fare quanto gli veniva richiesto ed era vero, ma non era l’unico motivo. Appena messo piede al palazzo che i Borgia avevano scelto come loro dimora, aveva sentito senza volere una guarda informare Cesare e Rodrigo che un assassino, probabilmente quello sfuggito a Montereggioni, aveva ucciso alcuni capitani e poi aveva dato fuoco alle torri alle quali erano di guardia e lui aveva capito subito che si riferivano ad Ezio, chi altri avrebbe mai potuto essere?  Aveva deciso da quell’istante che lo avrebbe cercato ed aiutato in qualsiasi modo gli sarebbe stato possibile, anche a costo di lasciarci la pelle ma per fortuna Cesare era stato più permissivo di quanto avesse sperato ed era riuscito ad allentare definitivamente la sorveglianza con tanti piccoli capricci che mai avrebbe fatto in altre circostanze essendo un uomo che sapeva ben adattarsi.  
Così era infine riuscito a contattare il vecchio amico e a concordare con lui un modo per incontrarsi in tranquillità quando ce ne fosse stato bisogno. Aveva atteso con infinita ansia che lui arrivasse davvero nei luoghi concordati, a volte per esaudire le sue richieste sulle armi di cui aveva bisogno, ma il più delle volte per parlare e rilassarsi come accadeva quando si trovavano a Firenze o a Venezia. Gli erano davvero mancati quei piccoli momenti di pace ma ancora di più gli era mancato quel viso e spesso si era soffermato a studiare quelle sopracciglia scure e ben definite, la fronte ampia, gli occhi color cioccolato e sinceri, soprattutto però si era trattenuto su quelle labbra piene e sfregiate tanti anni prima da una pietra; non lo conosceva ancora ma gli aveva raccontato la storia diverse volte, percependo ogni volta la nostalgia che ancora provava verso il fratello Federico, nonostante lo scorrere del tempo.  
Labbra che sorridevano, che si dischiudevano in una risata, che si deformavano in un moto di rabbia.  
Le aveva disegnate così tante volte da conoscerle ormai a memoria, con o senza barba attorno.  
Aveva disegnato tutto di lui così tante volte da conoscerlo a memoria. Ogni linea, ogni ombra o punto di luce: per questo era riuscito a creargli armi così perfette e bilanciate.  
Si, aveva riprodotto tutto della sua fisionomia tranne il suo corpo completamente nudo che immaginava bellissimo e perfetto sotto ogni punto di vista, il modello che ogni pittore sognava. Arrossì a quel pensiero.  
Probabilmente un giorno non troppo lontano avrebbe visto davvero ciò che più desiderava in quel momento e quasi certamente gli avrebbe chiesto di posare per un dipinto che avrebbe tenuto solo per lui anche se qualcosa gli diceva che non avrebbe accettato la sua richiesta. Sotto le sue dita avrebbe potuto sentire ben presto i muscoli del suo torace, delle sue braccia, della sua schiena e poi, scendendo, avrebbe trovato quelle delle cosce e dei polpacci in un susseguirsi di dolci colline e avvallamenti.  
Si mosse a disagio sentendo un fastidioso formicolio alla base del ventre che non poteva permettersi alla luce del giorno ma non poteva farci nulla, dopotutto non era la prima volta che fantasticava sul corpo nudo dell’assassino e, anche se era vergine, aveva visto diversi corpi nudi maschili e femminili per cercare di immaginare come poteva essere fatto.  
Guardò il cielo sopra la sua testa sentendosi solo e perso, desiderando più che mai di essere tra le sue braccia in quel momento e poterlo baciare fino a che nessuno dei due avesse più avuto fiato; nascondersi in un posto tranquillo insieme e diventare uno parte dell’altro senza problemi o pericoli a disturbarli. Solo loro due e nient’altro, nascondendosi in quell’ampio petto stretto in un abbraccio e dimenticare che da qualche parte nel mondo esistevano frutti magici, uomini corrotti ed ambiziosi che non guardavano in faccia a nessuno, nemmeno ai propri famigliari, per ottenere il potere e sue innocenti invenzioni trasformate in armi di distruzione di massa.  
No, niente di tutto quello. Solo lui, Ezio ed il loro amore appena nato che aveva bisogno di essere cresciuto e curato con attenzione perché potesse crescere sano e forte.  
  
 

_Are you afraid of being alone_  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you   
Are you afraid of leaving tonight   
Cause I am, I'm lost without you 

   
  
Era un’utopia ovviamente, e lo sapeva fin troppo bene per crederci sul serio. Fino a che nessuno avesse distrutto quella cosa nascosta nel suo laboratorio ed il giogo che i Borgia avevano messo al collo di Roma non avrebbero potuto vivere felici insieme e anche se non avessero avuto di questi problemi, dubitava che potessero vivere una vita tranquilla fino alla vecchiaia. Sapeva che Maria e Claudia non avrebbero accettato di buon grado che l’unico uomo Auditore rimasto in famiglia non si sarebbe sposato, interrompendo così la discendenza, perché si era innamorato di un altro uomo e voleva passare la vita al suo fianco: per quanto non dubitava che ci fosse al mondo qualche suo bastardo di cui nessuno sapeva nulla, ma rimaneva comunque una cosa inconcepibile.  
Voleva bene a Maria Auditore, dopotutto se non era per lei probabilmente non avrebbe mai conosciuto Ezio o, anche se fosse successo, quasi sicuramente non avrebbe mai avuto un’amicizia così profonda con lui e capiva anche il punto di vista della donna, dopotutto se Federico e Petruccio fossero rimasti in vita difficilmente avrebbe comunque accettato l’omosessualità del figlio, quella malattia così disprezzata dalla società della sua epoca ma praticata anche da volti illustri in gran segreto. Nella sua bottega si parlava di diverse cose soprattutto se si pensava che lui non sentisse, troppo preso dai suoi lavori.  
Per quanto avesse paura di essere abbandonato, lo avrebbe capito se lo avesse alla fine lasciato per una donna con cui sposarsi e mettere su famiglia. In realtà non aveva nulla da offrirgli se non il suo cuore e si sarebbe accontentato anche poco tempo assieme al moro, quel tanto che bastava per donargli stupendi ricordi da portare nel cuore fino alla fine dei suoi giorni. Sarebbe stata dura affrontare quegli anni senza di lui dopo averlo finalmente avuto ma ce l’avrebbe fatta, o almeno così vivamente sperava.  
Chiuse gli occhi sentendo il cuore tremargli al solo pensiero di essere lasciato, di vederlo voltargli le spalle e partire senza più fare ritorno per iniziare una nuova vita con qualcun’altra. Deglutì a fatica e spalancò gli occhi aggrappandosi al davanzale, sentendo per qualche secondo le gambe che non riuscivano a reggere il suo peso.  
Chi voleva prendere in giro dicendosi che lo avrebbe perdonato e capito, senza Ezio si sarebbe sentito perso, senza più scopo, distrutto.  
La paura iniziò a serpeggiargli in corpo senza riuscire a fermarla, colto alla sprovvista, inchiodandolo esattamente dove si trovava, scosse la testa cercando di schiarirsi le idee e ricacciare indietro quei brutti pensieri; non voleva vivere dall’inizio la loro relazione con il terrore che un giorno potesse lasciarlo, voleva godersi ogni momento come in un sogno anche se certe paure lo avevano sempre tormentate, orrori legati al suo ruolo di assassino. Paura che venisse ucciso durante una missione, che non tornasse più a casa da lui, che non lo avrebbe più visto girare per le strade di Firenze, Venezia o Roma, paura che potesse andare in un posto in cui mai avrebbe potuto raggiungerlo; anche per questo aveva continuato a creare progetti ed invenzioni apposta per Ezio mettendo spesso da parte le altre commissioni col rischio di perdere clienti ma non erano essenziali, era invece importante che l’assassino rimanesse vivo ed incolume.  
Con un piccolo sospiro si scostò dalla finestra e si addentrò nella stanza fino a raggiungere un piccolo scomparto segreto che aveva costruito lui stesso poco dopo aver preso possesso di quel locale. Aprì una parte del muro e ne estrasse bozzetti e disegni sull’oggetto del suo desiderio iniziando a sfogliargli lentamente uno ad uno per poterli studiare com’era solito fare, magari soffermandosi su qualche particolare come le linee che ha tracciato per creare un braccio coperto dall’ampia manica abbandonato lungo il fianco dell’uomo o dalle armoniche curve date dalle gambe toniche quando era accucciato su un tetto ed osservava un punto di particolare interesse.  
Poi il viso.  
Fogli su fogli in cui compariva il suo ritratto nelle pose e nelle espressioni più disparate e quasi altrettanti dove comparivano solo piccoli ma importanti dettagli e, nonostante il tempo passasse inesorabile portandolo alla vecchiaia, lui lo trovava sempre bellissimo amando il viso giovane come ogni nuova ruga che compariva sul suo adorato viso.  
Passò leggero le dita su un suo profilo raffigurato di tre quarti e, senza rendersene conto, si morse il labbro inferiore desiderando sentire sotto le dita la pelle liscia interrotta dalla ruvida barba. Lo aveva ritratto senza che se ne rendesse conto mentre uno splendido sorriso illuminava il suo volto, purtroppo non era riuscito a riprodurre appieno la sua espressione allegra e svagata, così naturale e bella che in quel momento gli aveva fermato il cuore, ed ogni volta che gli capitava sotto agli occhi si sentiva insoddisfatto. In realtà si sentiva insoddisfatto di ogni disegno che lo riguardava perché sentiva che mancava qualcosa, che non era riuscito a ricreare appieno la vera essenza di Ezio e non poteva che rammaricarsene.  
Si lasciò infine cadere seduto sul bordo del letto continuando a sfogliare i suoi lavori mentre un dolce sorriso gli increspava le labbra perdendosi in quelle linee quasi perfette che lui stesso aveva tracciato negli anni precedenti e che era riuscito a toccare realmente più di quanto mai avrebbe immaginato, anche se per poco tempo, solo nelle ultime settimane.  
  
 

_I'll leave my room open till sunrise for you  
I'll keep my eyes patiently focused on you _

   
  
Era buio quando finalmente si riscosse dalla revisione dei suoi lavori accorgendosi solo in quel momento di aver acceso sovrappensiero una candela quando la luce esterna era diminuita troppo per poter vedere chiaramente. Aveva esaminato i sui disegni per tutto il pomeriggio e parte della sera senza nemmeno rendersene conto tanto ne era immerso ma era normale per lui perdere la nozione del tempo quando osservava Ezio, sia la persona reale che quella disegnata da lui.  
Si affacciò alla finestra e controllò la posizione della luna per sapere quanto fosse tardi scoprendo che era ormai ora di andare a dormire, e lui non aveva nemmeno cenato. Sentì lo stomaco gorgogliare e prese una mela da un piccolo cesto che teneva sempre in camera perché non era certo la prima volta che rimaneva chiuso nella sua stanza dimenticandosi di mangiare; gli diede un bel morso prima di osservare attentamente l’ammasso di fogli e tele che aveva ammucchiato accanto al suo letto; il suo piccolo tesoro segreto di cui nessuno sospettava l’esistenza, nemmeno il soggetto di tali lavori ne era a conoscenza anche se ora era certo che non si sarebbe infastidito nel saperlo ma lo aveva tenuto nascosto per così tanti anni che non si sentiva comunque ancora pronto di rivelarlo a nessuno.  
Posò il frutto mangiato a metà su un tavolino ingombro al suo fianco poi si chinò a risistemare tutto con ordine nel piccolo nascondiglio, attento che niente si rovinasse inavvertitamente. Chiuse il pannello e, soddisfatto, tornò a finire la mela iniziando a camminare avanti ed indietro per la stanza, pensieroso e tormentato.  
Aveva voglia di vederlo e più di una volta aveva pensato di andare a cercarlo personalmente al suo covo, alla Rosa in Fiore o da uno dei suoi tanti alleati sparsi per la città ma la paura che le guardie sospettassero qualcosa e lo seguissero era davvero troppo forte ed inoltre non avrebbe messo in pericolo solo il moro fiorentino ma anche tutte le altre persone a lui collegate. Già era rischioso che si incontrassero loro due, non poteva essere così egoista da mandare tutto all’aria solo per un suo capriccio e già forse era stato troppo avventato passare vicino all’isola quella notte insonne in cui gli aveva poi dato appuntamento al Colosseo ma non aveva resistito, sperava di vederlo appollaiato sull’edificio.  
Era un problema davvero senza soluzione, anche se era una persona dall’intelletto superiore non sapeva davvero cosa inventarsi per trarsi d’impaccio ma, diciamoci la verità, era più bravo nei congegni e nelle macchine che nelle questioni sentimentali, soprattutto avendo vissuto per anni un amore che credeva a senso unico. Sorrise dolcemente al pensiero che se gli avesse parlato prima probabilmente avrebbero vissuto insieme più giorni felici, simili a quelli vissuti a Venezia ma più intimi. Era stato bello accompagnarlo per le Calli e mostrargli i posti più caratteristici che lo avevano colpito da quando si era trasferito li, avevano passato una giornata splendida e spensierata in cui avevano goduto della compagnia reciproca senza preoccuparsi di nulla di particolare e dopo, per molto tempo, aveva fantasticato su quella giornata immaginandola come un normale giorno della loro vita insieme mentre nascondevano al mondo il loro amore agli altri ma non a se stessi, mai più, lasciandolo sbocciare liberamente sotto le lenzuola della loro camera da letto durante la notte profonda quando nessuno li avrebbe disturbati.  
Ora poteva succedere davvero, per un po’ almeno, l’assassino doveva solo sradicare il potere dei Borgia e lo avrebbero fatto assieme in qualche modo così che non dovesse più nascondersi, avrebbe aspettato il suo ritorno fino a tarda sera per poter andare a dormire nello stesso letto e non essere più solo nelle lunghe notti fredde ed insonni.  
Buttò il torsolo della mela in un cesto con fogli appallottolati e piume rotte poi guardò fuori dalla finestra il cielo stellato immaginando di vederlo stagliarsi contro la cornice di legno mentre gli sorrideva dolcemente e si toglieva il cappuccio scoprendo il suo bel volto d’angelo dannato. Sarebbe entrato e lo avrebbe stretto tra le sue braccia dandogli poi quel bacio che aveva desiderato per tutta la giornata.  
Era uno sciocco, lo sapeva, e la sua mente era fin troppo fervida perché per un secondo lo aveva visto davvero. Scosse la testa e si cambiò per andare a dormire lasciando la finestra aperta, come faceva ogni notte, nella speranza che lo raggiungesse davvero nel suo letto per fargli compagnia ma per ora, con suo grande dispiacere, non era ancora accaduto anche se lo aveva sognato vividamente quella scena tantissime volte e a volte poteva giurare che Ezio fosse davvero con lui nella stanza mentre dormiva.  
  
 

_Where are you now I can hear footsteps I'm dreaming  
And if you will, keep me from waking to believe this _

   
  
Ezio si issò leggero e cauto sul davanzale della finestra di Leonardo.  
Non era la prima volta che andava a trovarlo ad un’ora così tarda poiché certe volte non riusciva davvero a resistere e si ritrovava, senza nemmeno rendersene conto, in quella stanza solo per guardarlo mentre dormiva beatamente con i lunghi capelli biondi sparsi scompostamente sul cuscino e la bocca leggermente socchiusa facendogli venire una gran voglia di svegliarlo con un bacio.  
Scivolò piano nella camera e si avvicinò di soppiatto al grande letto trovandolo anche questa volta addormentato su un fianco. Non poté fare a meno di sorridere con dolcezza nel vederlo così rilassato, ignaro della sua presenza accanto a lui, ed immaginava quel momento in cui lo avrebbe guardato dormire mentre si trovava tra le sue braccia con i corpi nudi uno contro l’altro che si scaldavano a vicenda, ma per ora erano sufficienti anche quei pochi momenti che poteva rubare a quel modo.  
Presto lo avrebbe avuto ma sempre più tardi di quanto avesse desiderato.  
Aveva già iniziato ad affrettare i tempi dei suoi piani proprio per lui, perché voleva al più presto liberarsi di tutto quel peso che si era caricato sulle spalle di sua volontà, senza sapere quanto lo avrebbe rimpianto, ed avere del tempo solo per loro. Era strano se ci pensava sul serio perché non aveva mai desiderato fare nulla del genere con nessuna donna mai avuta prima ma sentiva che Leonardo era la persona giusta, l’unica che potesse davvero strapparlo dal suo ruolo da assassino.  
Si chinò lento sull’uomo che si era accorto di amare così profondamente, dopo avergli scostato una ciocca di capelli dal viso e premette le labbra sulla sua tempia lasciandoci un leggero bacio. Lo sentì grugnire e sbuffare nel sonno, lo vide muoversi un po’ infastidito e rigirarsi sull’altro fianco in modo da dargli la schiena, ma per sua fortuna non si svegliò. Non c’era tempo di spiegare all’inventore la sua presenza lì in quel momento inoltre era sicuro che se avesse visto i suoi occhi azzurri, assonati e lucidi, difficilmente sarebbe riuscito ad andarsene e, soprattutto, era certo che non avrebbe resistito dal farlo suo, non dopo il sogno che lo aveva svegliato quella notte. Per fortuna di entrambi l’inventore non era sveglio e lui poteva avere una scusa per non avventarsi su di lui come un predatore affamato, a patto però che se ne fosse andato immediatamente da quella stanza impregnata dell’odore dell’uomo che tanto amava.  
Lo guardò un’ultima volta e prese una sua casacca gettata con noncuranza poco lontano, ci immerse il viso ispirando il suo odore e se la mise in una saccoccia poi gli voltò le spalle uscendo silenzioso dalla stanza prima di sparire veloce com’era entrato sparendo di nuovo nella calda e dolce notte romana.  
 


End file.
